The present disclosure relates generally to methods and systems for performing wellsite operations. More particularly, this disclosure is directed to methods and systems for performing fracture operations, such as investigating subterranean formations and characterizing hydraulic fracture networks in a subterranean formation.
In order to facilitate the recovery of hydrocarbons from oil and gas wells, the subterranean formations surrounding such wells can be hydraulically fractured. Hydraulic fracturing may be used to create cracks in subsurface formations to allow oil or gas to move toward the well. A formation is fractured by introducing a specially engineered fluid (referred to as “fracturing fluid” or “fracturing slurry” herein) at high pressure and high flow rates into the formation through one or more wellbores. Hydraulic fractures may extend away from the wellbore hundreds of feet in two opposing directions according to the natural stresses within the formation. Under certain circumstances, they may form a complex fracture network. Complex fracture networks can include induced hydraulic fractures and natural fractures, which may or may not intersect, along multiple azimuths, in multiple planes and directions, and in multiple regions.
Patterns of hydraulic fractures created by the fracturing stimulation may be complex and may form a fracture network as indicated by a distribution of associated microseismic events. Complex hydraulic fracture networks have been developed to represent the created hydraulic fractures. Examples of fracture techniques are provided in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,101,447, 7,363,162, 7,788,074, 20080133186, 20100138196, and 20100250215.